Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 1$ and $c = 5$. $10$ $d$ $ + 6$ $c$ $ + 10$
Substitute $1$ for ${d}$ and $5$ for ${c}$ $ = 10{(1)} + 6{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 10 + 30 + 10 $ $ = 50$